Low temperature storage systems, such as cryostorage systems, are used in the field of assisted reproductive technology (ART) to store and preserve living reproductive specimens over extended periods of time by maintaining the specimens at sub-zero temperatures within a low temperature substance. For example, a cryostorage system can house and support specimens that are undergoing or have undergone vitrification, which is the rapid transition of a substance from a liquid phase to a solid phase (e.g., glass) without the formation of ice crystals within cells of the specimen.